


Cosas que uno pierde en el camino

by Kikinu



Category: Glee
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mientras ve caer hacia el piso los mechones de cabello, Quinn piensa en todo lo que ha perdido desde que entró al Glee Club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosas que uno pierde en el camino

** Cosas que uno pierde en el camino **

Mientras ve caer hacia el piso los mechones de cabello, Quinn piensa en todo lo que ha perdido desde que entró al Glee Club.

Su novio. _Dos_ novios, de hecho. Su virginidad. Su popularidad. Su dignidad. Su padre.

Su hija.

Santana le dice que el corte ya está listo y Quinn se mira en el espejo.

Le ha quedado fantástico, por supuesto.

Se pregunta si dentro de 16 años, Beth Corcoran se mirará al espejo antes de salir al colegio, o algún baile o, seguramente, a una función de Vocal Adrenaline.

— Y ahora vamos con el resto, que el Señor Schue va a matarnos.

Quinn asiente con la cabeza, saliendo detrás de sus antiguas amigas.

(Otra cosa que perdió. Ni Santana ni Brittany son sus amigas ya. No tiene amigos.)

FIN


End file.
